Alzheimer's Disease
Alzheimer's disease is a degenerative brain disease characterized by the loss of nerve cells in the cerebral cortex. The disease is the leading cause of presenile dementia. Among the deleterious effects are speech disturbances, severe short term memory loss and disorientation. The disease results in a progressive loss of the mental facilities.
Despite years of extensive research, investigators have yet to understand the cause of the disease and have to date been unable to find an effective treatment. However, it is generally thought that the disease is associated with a deficiency of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a therapeutic agent effective for retarding the deleterious effects of Alzheimer's disease.
Immune Response
The immune system protects against the introduction and advancement of pathogenic microorganisms through activation of T and B lymphocytes abd macrophages. Upon detection of an antigen, such as a pathogenic microorganism, T cells are activated to produce lymphokines that influence the activities of other host cells and the B cells mature to produce immunoglobulins or antibodies that react with the antigen.
Immune senescence results in a decrease in the antibody responsiveness of the immune system and thereby retards the ability of the system to immunize the body against pathogenic microorganisms. Such a depressed immune system results in an increase in the frequency and severity of pathogenically induced maladies and possibly death.
Immune senescence may result as a natural consequence of aging or as a deleterious effect of pathological microorganism(s). Immune senescence is one of the major health problems of our time with a general consensus and within the medical profession that the problem may soon reach epidemic proportions.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for a therapeutic agent effective for inducing an immunomodulatory response to immune senescence.